SEQUEL : MATCHMAKER - OH,NO!
by shin sung ah
Summary: Choi siwon,dia sempurna. Tapi,,, /WonKyu /Warning : GS
1. Chapter 1

Shin sung ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"buahahaha!" monyet itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatku yang baru masuk kafe. Tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan tidak sopan dan tangan kirinya memgang perutnya. Kenapa sih dengan dirinya?

Onepiece baby blue dan sepatu flat putih perpaduan yang bagus. Ckk,monyet ini matanya rabun,tak bisa lihat yeoja cantik seperti ini apa? Aigo- kurasa dia butuh periksa mata ke dokter.

Tak tahan dengar suara tertawanya yang lama-lama terdengar menyeramkan seperti suara kuntilanak. Aku melempar serbet makan ke arahnya. Got cha! Lembaranku tepat mengenai mukanya. Giliranku yang tertawa. Monyet itu memberengut kesal.

"kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cho kyuhyun! Kau kemanakan rambut panjangmu itu eoh? Aigo- kau tahu. Kau terlihat seperti bocah high school saja dengan potongan rambut pendek itu. Hahaha" hyukie kembali tertawa.

Aku memang memotong rambut panjangku menjadi potongan pendek bob rata sebahu dan pertama kalinya aku memakai poni. Uri eomma bilang,kalau aku terlihat cantik dengan rambut ini. Kenapa monyet satu ini malah menertawakanku?

Hyukie menghapus air mata akibat tertawanya itu. Tertawa dengan nistanya. "ah,mereka datang"

Aku menatap dua namja berbadan tegap dan kekar yang baru memasuki sebelah young woon oppa ada seorang pangeran. Aniya,mirip pangeran. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna begitu tampan dan sangat maskulin. Aku tak bisa berbohong,jujur aku sangat terpesona akan namja itu.

Youngwoon oppa tersenyum padaku,"mian,kami telat" dia duduk di depan hyukie dan otomatis choi siwon -namja sempurna- duduk di depanku.

Jamkkaman! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Choi siwon hanya melirikku sebentar lalu menatap ke arah lainnya. Maksudnya apa itu?

"hyung,"

"eoh? Waeyeo wonnie?"

"kau ingin memperkenalkan yeoja high school padaku?"

Mwo?

Choi siwon kembali melirikku,menilai. Lalu mendengus."meski aku begini,aku bukan seorang pedhofil hyung. Apa kau tak ada yeoja lain yang bisa kau kenalkan padaku?"

Wuah,namja ini benar-benar.

Young woon oppa tersenyum minta maaf padaku,"woonie,kyuhyun ini bukan anak high school. Dia seusia hyukie. 22 tahun dan hanya beda 5 tahun darimu. Jadi kau bukan seorang pedhofil"

"benarkah? Dia seusia hyukie? Aku tak percaya" bagaimana dia mau percaya? Namja itu sama sekali tak mau menatapku.

Kedua tanganku sudah mengepal dan sangat gatal. Ingin sekali ku ayunkan salah satu tanganku ini kearah mukanya yang menyebalkan itu. Okey,aku akan ralat kata-kataku yang tadi memujinya bagai pangeran. Cih,pangeran apanya? Mana ada seorang pangeran yang begitu menyebalkan seperti namja bernama choi siwon ini.

"oh,geure? Menurutmu usiaku ini berapa tahun ahjussi?"

Tangan hyukie langsung menggenggam erat tanganku.

Choi siwon menyeringai. Dia bersandar dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya dengan angkuhnya. "kau tanya menurutku? Hmm,yang pasti kau belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan kartu tanda penduduk kan?"

Dia mengibarkan bendera perang padaku eoh? Akan kuladeni. Jangan sebut aku cho kyuhyun,kalau tak membalas semuanya!

"woah,muda sekali umurku menurut pandanganmu. Belum mendapatkan kartu tanda penduduk? Berarti yeoja semuda ku ini sangat sangat tak cocok untuk ahjussi tua seperti dirimu,ya" ku condongkan tubuhku ke depan,senyum manis terpasang di wajahku.

Namja menyebalkan itu ikut mencondongkan badannya,"apa kau sudah minta izin orang tuamu untuk datang ke sini? Jangan sampai orang tuamu mnelepon mencarimu. Atau bahkan mereka akan langsung buru-buru datang kesini,menyeretmu pulang" dia tersenyum mengejek.

Kejengkelanku sudah di ambang batas. Tanganku terulur ke arahnya,senyum manis masih kutunjukkan padanya.

"grep!" kujambaki rambut hitam tebalnya.

"aw! Yak!"

"kau benar,aku belum meminta izin ke orang tuaku untuk datang kemari. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku" ku hempaskan jambakan pada rambutnya. "hyukie-ya,kalkke!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ku hempaskan diriku di atas ranjang dengan kasar. Ku acak-acak rambutku kesal. Mengingat semua perkataan dan tingkah namja menyebalkan itu tadi.

"yak! Choi siwon pabo! Percuma saja jabatan tinggimu itu! Percuma saja kau punya orang tua kaya raya! Percuma saja kau memiliki mobil mewah! Tapi tingkah lakumu seperti itu! Arg! Aku tak akan pernah mau mempunyai kekasih sepertimu! Jauh-jauh dariku,sialan!"

Arg! Sumpah. Aku kesal sekali. Menjambak rambutnya tadi kurang. Kenapa tadi aku tidak mencakar-cakar wajah menyebalkannya ya? Ah,kau begitu bodoh cho kyuhyun. Kenapa kau hanya menjambak rambutnya? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau tendang saja dia.

Lamunanku yang menganiaya choi siwon buyar saat ponselku berdering -Hyukjae calling- ish,untuk apa sih dia menelepon?

"wae?" tanyaku langsung

"yak,kau masih kesal?"

Aku memutar bola mataku,"berfikir saja sendiri" ucapku ketus.

Monyet satu itu malah tertawa kencang.

"yak,monyet! Kau fikir ini lucu?"

"tentu saja ini sangat lucu cho kyuhyun. Kau tadi tak lihat sih bagaimana wajah siwon oppa yang sangat syok setelah kau pergi"

"itu masih kurang hyukie. Aku masih dendam ingin mencakar-cakar muka menyebalkannya itu"

"yasudah,kau cakar-cakar saja mukanya nanti saat bertemu kembali"

"kau kira aku sudi apa untuk melihat muka dia? Ih,sampai mati pun aku tak mau melihat batang hidungnya lagi"

"jadi kau tak mau meneruskan ini? Kau tak mau melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya?"

"meneruskan ke jenjang selanjutnya dengan choi siwon itu? Bermimpi pun aku tak mau. Aku tak mau melanjutkan apapun itu dengannya"

"sebegitu emosinya kah dirimu?"

"tentu saja aku emosi lee hyukjae! Dia sangat sangat menghinaku"

"jujur saja kyunie,tadi kau memang terlihat seperti pelajar high school"

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

"wuah,tampan sekali namja itu"

"mobilnya wow sekali,audy"

"namja itu berdiri disana menunggu siapa ya kira-kira?"

Hyukjae yang melihat ada kerumunan orang langsung menggeretku untuk ikutan masuk. "eoh? Kyunie-ya,itukan siwon oppa"

Yah,disana berdiri choi siwon di samping mobilnya berwarna putih. Jas hitam-kemeja putih-dasi putih-celana panjang hitam-sepatu kulit hitam yang mengkilat. Seperti bayanganku kemarin,dia terlihat sangat eksklusif. Tapi,sekarang tak terlihat eksklusif,tapi terlihat menyebalkan.

"sepertinya dia menunggumu"

"aku? Tak mungkin"

"mau bukti? Ayo kita hampiri dia"

"yak,lee hyukjae. Aku tak mau!" meski aku berontak-berontak dan berteriak penolakkan,monyet satu ini tetap menyeretku hingga di depan mobil mewah putih itu.

"oppa,sedang apa disini?"

Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya,terlalu malas.

"aku ingin mengajak kyuhyun makan malam"

Makan malam? "makan malam apa? Inikan masih sore"desisku yang kutahu di dengar olehnya dan aku tak peduli.

"geure? Yasudah,silahkan bawa saja" dengan kurang ajarnya,hyukie mendorongku hingga membentur badan choi siwon.

"yak,lee hyukjae!"

Hyukie hanya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Diraihnya tanganku,"ayo kita pergi"

Kusentakkan tanganku,"siapa yang bilang aku setuju ikut denganmu!"

"siapa yang mengatakan aku minta persetujuanmu?" dia kembali meraih tanganku dan menarikku. Memaksaku menaki mobilnya.

Cho kyuhyun,ini impianmu. Menaiki audy r8. Tapi ini tak semenyenangkan kemarin saat aku membayangkannya. Ini sangat menyebalkan!

"pakai seltbelt,jangan bilang kau tak tahu cara pakainya?"

Kulirik dia dengan kesal. Kenapa sih setiap kata yang dia ucapkan padaku membuatku jengkel?

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya ingin makan malam? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Namja itu tertawa dengan menyebalkannya,"sebegitu inginnya kah dirimu makan malam denganku? Ini masih sore,belum saatnya kita makan. Ayo,turun"

Nyut! Aku kesal setengah mati.

"ckk,aku tahu mobilku sangat nyaman untuk di naiki. Tapi,saat ini kita harus masuk ke dalam"

Kulepas seltbelt dengan kasar,lalu keluar tak lupa menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kencang. Siapa tahu,engsel pintu mobil ini lepas. Oh,betapa menyenangkan membayangkannya. Aku menyeringai.

"rusakkan saja pintu mobilku. Aku bisa membeli mobil baru dengan mudah"

Aigo~ Aigo~ Aigo~ betapa congkaknya namja ini. Cho kyuhyun,kau begitu pabo bisa terpesona dengan namja seperti ini kemarin.

"cepat masuk" dia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah.

Rumah? Pantaskah bangunan megah ini di sebut rumah? Eoh? Apa ini rumahnya? Kenapa dia membawaku ke rumahnya?

"yak,kenapa kau tak bergerak dari tempatmu eoh? Kau tak mendengar kataku untuk masuk?" teriaknya di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi namamu cho kyuhyun? Namamu secantik dirimu sayang"

Aku kini duduk di ruang tamu. Di sebelahku duduk choi siwon dan di depanku duduk sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku bisa melihat di mata mereka ada sinar kebahagian. Entah kenapa ada sinar kebahagian,aku tak mengerti. Sama sekali. Situasi macam apa ini? Aku melirik ke sampingku,choi siwon duduk dengan tenang. Meminum teh dari cangkir porselin -yang pastinya sangat mahal- dengan perlahan. Kenapa dia diam saja? Kenapa dia setidaknya memmberitahukanku,situasi macam apa ini? Kenapa aku di ajak ke rumahnya? Kenapa aku dipertemukan dan di kenalkan ke orang tuanya? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya menatapku dengan pandangan bahagia? Oh,tuhan aku tak tahu apa-apa.

"jadi,kapan kalian ingin menikah?"

.

.

Ne?! Menikah? Siapa? Aku? Dengan siapa? Dengan namja ini? Dengan CHOI SIWON?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Makasih untuk - Shin Min Young - Shin Min Hyo - Dazzledaisy - - Augesteca - Rikha-chan - Ermagyu - Atas riaviewnya. Itu sangat berarti untukku :D

Ini aku buat sequelnya.

Jangan bosen untuk ngeriview ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

"Choi siwon itu sakit jiwa ya,hyukie?" tanyaku to the point saat hyukie mengangkat panggilanku.

"Ne?"

"Iya,dia sakit jiwa kan?"

"Apa sih maksudmu kyunie? Siwon oppa kau bilang sakit jiwa? Yak,mana ada orang tampan seperti dia sakit jiwa. Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Ya siapa tahukan. Setelah mendapatkan gigitan dari monyet dia jadi gila"

"Gigitan monyet? Yak,sejak kapan aku suka menggigit orang eoh? Lagian aku tak punya penyakit rabies kyunie"

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Hyukie,memangnya aku bilang kalau kau yang menggigit choi siwon? Aku kan cuma bilang,siapa tahu dia gila karena digigit monyet. Yak,jangan bilang kau merasa jadi monyetnya ya? Huahaha,jadi kau mengaku kalau dirimu itu monyet. Aigo kau memang tak bisa menutup diri ya"

Aku tertawa keras dan hyukie ngedumel. Entah apa yang dia katakan,aku tak mendengar.

"Berhenti tertawa bocah setan. kkkembali ke pertanyaan tadi. Jadi kenapa kau bertanya siwon oppa sakit jiwa?"

Aku berhenti tertawa,"kau tahu. Kemarin dia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan bertemu orang tuanya. Yang membuat aku syok adalah saat orang tuanya mengatakan kapan kami menikah? Siapa coba yang mau menikah?"

"Kamulah sama siwon oppa"

"Aku? Dengan dia? Ish,aku tak mau"

"Tapi siwon oppa mau"

Aku diam. "Kenapa dia mau menikah denganku? Kesan kemarin di kafe kan sangat buruk"

"Tidak terlalu buruk sih"

"Sangat buruk hyukie"

"Tapi bagiku itu tak terlalu buruk cho kyuhyun. Bahkan itu sangat lucu dan berkesan"

"Lucu bagimu"

"Bukan bagiku saja,tapi bagi young woon oppa dan siwon oppa"

"Choi siwon berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah,nggak bilang secara langsung padaku sih. Tapi,young woon oppa bilang setelah dari kafe siwon oppa langsung mengatakan ke orang tuanya kalau dia menyukai kamu dan ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Dan karena itu,kau harus bersiap-siap menikah tahun ini kyunie"

"Menikah tahun ini? Kau gila? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dia lee hyukjae. Kalau aku tak tertarik untuk apa aku menikah dengannya?"

"Tapi kyunie sayang aku punya insting..."

"Insting monyet"

"...kalau kau akan menikah secepatnya. Tahun ini. Anni,tapi bulan depan"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Kyunie,ada namja bernama siwon mencarimu"

.

.

.

Aku langsung membeku. 'Eomma tadi mengatakan apa? sepertinya telingaku bermasalah'

"Woah,siwon oppa cepat sekali. Baru setengah jam yang lalu dia meminta alamatmu padaku. Sudah datang saja dia di rumah"

Mataku melebar menatap tak percaya ponselku yang masih terhubung dengan hyukie. "Kau memberitahukannya alamat rumahku?"

"Eum. Katanya dia mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu"

.

.

.

"Kyunie,kau dengar eomma tidak? ada namja yang bernama siwon..."

Cklek,aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Eomma,bilang padanya aku pergi atau apa gitu. Kyunie tak mau bertemu dengannya"

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak mau bertemu? Kyunie,namja bernama siwon itu sungguh-sungguh tampan. Eomma rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Hihihi" eomma terkikik genit

Aigo~ eomma ingat umur. Mau dikemanakan appa?

"Siwon itu pacarmu kan? Hahaha,tak sia-sia kau kulahirkan. Kau pintar mencari namja kyunie. Hebat sekali. Ohya,apa dia anak orang kaya?"

"Eomma! Jangan bertanya-tanya padaku. Aku tak kenal dia. Bilang padanya aku tak ada di rumah"

Pletak!

Kepalaku di jitak oleh cinderella sadis yang mirip ibu tiri ini.

"Kau sudah berani memerintah eomma mu eoh? Bilang saja sendiri" geretu eomma yang langsung pergi.

Aish! Ku acak-acak rambutku kesal.

"Lee hyukjae,kau masih berurusan denganku" kumatikan sebelum hyukie menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?"

Choi siwon menatapku dari atas ke bawah

Aku benci sekali dengan cara menatapnya padaku. Rasanya pengen kucolok matanya itu. Okey itu terlalu sadis.

"Kau menyambutku dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Lalu aku harus menyambutmu seperti apa? Menyewa drumband? Atau aku harus memanggil super junior untuk menyanyikan lagu untukmu eoh?"

"Tak usah menyewa drumband atau memanggil super junior. Tapi setidaknya bajumu jangan seperti pembantu"

"Mwo? Pembantu? Yak! Kau mau ku jambak lagi eoh"

"Kau suka main kasar ya kyuhyunie? Main kasarnya nanti saja saat malam pertama"

"Yak!"

"Aigo~ kyunie. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu. malu dong" eomma datang membawa jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan

"Ah,eomonim. Maaf merepotkan" choi siwon bangun dan membantu eomma meletakkan gelas dan piring ke atas meja.

Rasanya mau muntah saat choi siwon itu berkata lembut pada eomma. Dan apa-apaan eomma itu? Tersipu malu seperti anak gadis.

"Eoh? eomonim?"

"Ah,maaf kan aku memanggilmu eomeonim. Tapi aku ingin sekalli memanggilmu seperti itu. Karena aku akan menikahi kyuhyun,kurasa panggilan itu wajarkan?"

"Ne?"

"Eomma jangan mendengarkan namja itu. Dia gila"

Sialnya,eomma tak peduli. "Benarkah? Kau ingin menikahi kyunie?"

"Ne. Orang tua ku sudah setuju,bagaimana dengan eomonim? Kalau eomonim dan abeonim setuju,orang tuaku akan secepatnya melamar kyuhyun"

"Yak,choi siwon! Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan? Memangnya aku setuju menikah denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau menikah dengan siwon?"tanya eomma denagn wajah bingung.

"Eomma,aku tak suka dengannya. Aku benci dengannya"

"Tapi siwon sangat tampan kyunie"

Lalu kalau tampan aku harus meng-iyakan?

"Dia menghinaku eomma"

"Memang dia menghinamu apa?"

"Tadi dia bilang kalau penampilanku seperti pembantu"

Cinderella itu memandangiku,"benar kata siwon. kau seperti pembantu"

"Eomma! kenapa kau menghina anakmu juga?"

"Ckk,lagian kenapoa kau tidak berdandan sih sebelum turun. Kau harus terlihat cantik saat bertemu dengan siwon. Kau tak malu apa? Nanti kalau kau jalan dengannya,di sangka majikan dan pembantu. Ganti baju sana"

Siwon tertawa pelan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Untuk apa kau tertawa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau lucu"

"Kau kira aku badut?"

"Kau yang bilang"

Nyut!

"Pulang sana!" bentakku. Jengah sekali melihat tampangnya itu.

"Kyunie! Kenapa kau mengusir tamu. Itu tak sopan"

"Untuk apa aku bersopan santun dengan dia eomma"

"Siwon akan menjadi suamimu. Jadi kau harus sopan santun"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya eomma!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang bernama siwon itu tampan sekali dan dia putra tunggal keluarga choi. Keluarga choi yeobo. Pemilik perusahaan hyundai. Wuah betapa kaya rayanya keluarga itu. Kyunie pintar sekali mencari suami yang seperti itu. Tujuh turunan harta keluarganya tak akan habis" oceh nyonya cho aka cho heechul kepada suaminya cho hankyung.

Hankyung hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan istrinya.

"Appa jangan dengarkan eomma. Aku tak akan menikah dengan namja itu"

Heechul memandangi anaknya. "Yeobo,kurasa otak anak kita kebentur sesuatu. Membuat otaknya bergeser. Mana mungkin ada yang yeoja menolak namja tampa dan kaya yang melamarnya kan? Apa lagi dia adalah choi siwon"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Kesal. "Eomma aku tidak matre seperti eomma"

"Yak,anak kurang ajar. Mengatai eommanya sendiri matre"

Hankyung yang dari awal diam mendengarkan perdebatan ibu dan anak,lalu membuka suara. "Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon"

Hening.

Kyuhyun menatap hankyung dengan tatapan -wuah,appa berani berkata seperti itu ke eomma?-

Heechul sebaliknya. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik di usianya sekarang,tersenyum sangat manis dan sangat mematikan. "Jadi kau mengataiku matre hannie?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okey,aku tahu. ini part yang membosankan :(

.

.

Masih buat yang udah ngeriview :D

.

moemoet - evil kyu - vira - craftie smile - guest - clouds06 - fitria Wonkyu - Choi Chahyun - wonnie - dee - Choihyun93 - bulan - lea - ryeona - ratna Sparkyu - anin arlunerz - kaka wonkyu - rikha-chan - Kayla Wonkyu - dazzledaisy - - kimfida61 - shin min young - Augesteca

.

Makasih buat dukungannya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam ini acara itu datang. Choi siwon membawa kedua orangtuanya ke rumahku. Dan kini kami sedang menikmati makan malam. Obrolan di dominasi oleh orang tuaku -terutama eomma- dan orang tuanya. Kadang namja itu akan mengeluarkan suara,jika ada yang bertanya padanya dengan sopan. Dan aku,sama sekali tak diajak dalam perbincangan apapun. Aku bersyukur itu.

Yang kulakukan hanya menundukkan kepala memandangi piring yang diatasnya ada berbagai makanan dan memakan dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ini bukan gayaku sekali. Tapi,apa boleh buat. Aku harus menjaga imagekan di depan orang lain. Di depan calon mertuaku. Calon mertua? Aigo~

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Jujur saja,aku masih tak percaya choi siwon akan membawaku sampai disini. Memang saat hyukie bilang akan memperkenalkan sepupunya young woon oppa,aku sangat berharap bisa berada di situasi sekarang. Dimana orang tuanya choi siwon datang untuk melamarku. Tapi,saat aku bertemu dengannya...

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku memandangi namja itu yang duduk di depanku,sedang makan dengan tenang layaknya pangeran. Dia sangat tampan,kuakui itu. Semua hal,semua kriteria namja idamanku melekat erat pada dirinya. Tapi,,,tapi,,, kenapa mulutnya harus begitu? Kenapa mulutnya seperti tak pernah diajak belajar? Belajar untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik. Yah,memang kadang aku juga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Tapi,tetap saja! Dia yang paling keterlaluan.

Diakan namja,aku kan yeoja. Harusnya dimana-mana namja itu memuji dan memuja yeoja kan? Kenapa dia malah sebaliknya? Kenapa dia menyindir dan menghina? Oh,aku benci harus mengingatnya.

Aku masih tak habis fikir dengan isi otak choi siwon ini. Kenapa dia ingin sekali menikah denganku? Aku tak ada kesan yang menunjukkan dia menyukaiku. Pandangan meremehkan,kata-kata kasar yang menghina dan menyindir. Lalu apa yang membuat dia tertarik untuk menikahiku?

"Untuk mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan,kurasa 1 bulan cukup. Tak terlalu buru-buru"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memandang ke sekeliling layaknya orang linglung,saat mendengar perkataan eomma. Ini kan ruang tamu. Kapan kami pindah kemari? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?

1

2

3

Mwo? Apa yang tadi eomma katakan? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Pendengaranku tak bermasalahkan? "Apanya satu bulan eomma?"

Tidak hanya eomma yang memandangiku,tapi appa,tuan choi,nyonya choi dan choi siwon -yang duduk di sebelahku- juga ikut memandangiku. Aku tahu,ini suara pertama yang kukeluarkan di malam ini.

Eomma menghela nafas dengan memandangiku dengan malas," kenapa kau malam ini melamun terus kyunie? Iya,1 bulan lagi dari sekarang kau akan menikah dengan siwonie"

"Apa tak terlalu cepat eomma?"

"Eomma sih maunya seminggu lagi atau mungkin besok saja kau menikahnya. Tapi,mana ada proses secepat itu"

Seminggu? Besok? Keinginan eomma? Sebenarnya yang mau menikah siapa? Aku atau eomma? Kenapa malah eomma yang memiliki antusias yang tinggi?

Eomma kembali mengobrol dengan nyonya choi seakan-akan pertanyaanku tadi cuma angin lalu.

Nyonya choi atau choi ryeowook. Yeoja paruh baya yang sangat mungil. Cantik dan aura keibuannya sangat terasa. Aku melirik ke uri eomma,beda dengan yang ini. Aura setannya paling berasa apalagi kalau marah. Tuan choi atau choi jongwoon. Meski auranya agak menyeramkan seperti eomma,tapi namja paruh baya ini masih terllihat tampan di usianya.

Mereka semua lagi-lagi berbincang tanpa memasukkan aku ke dalamnya. Para eomma sedang mengobrol rencana pernikahan. Dan para appa dan choi siwon asyik mengobrol tentang bisnis. Obrolan yang sama sekali tak kupahami.

Kusenderkan kepalaku di lengan sofa yang sangat empuk. Membosankan. Dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan detik,kyuhyun terlelap. Dan siwon tahu itu. Siwon yang dari makan malam selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku kyuhyun diam-diam yang tentu saja tak di sadari oleh kyuhyun sendiri. Dia tahu,betapa bosannya yeoja cantik itu malam ini. Dia tersenyum menatap kyuhyun yang sangat manis saat tidur,di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kamarnya ada di lantai dua wonnie"

"Ne?" Siwon menatap heechul tak percaya.

"Gwencana"

Siwon perlahan mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun. Dan membawanya ke atas ke kamarnya kyuhyun.

Kamar kyuhyun yang agak berantakkan,dengan kaset-kaset game yang berserakkan di lantai di bawah tivi beserta kabel-kabel yang entah berfungsi untuk apa apa saja.

Dengan extra hati-hati yang berlebihan,seakan-akan tubuh kyuhyun sangat rapuh, siwon membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Menyelimutkannya hingga sebatas dada. Siwon duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas memandangi kyuhyun. Tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus helaian rambut kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku,mungkin kata-kata yang pernah ku keluarkan padamu sangat kasar. Entah kenapa,saat aku berada di sampingmu. Otakku langsung blank. Dan sangat gugup. Kemarin saat pertama kali kita bertemu,aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau sangat cantik kemarin. Dan aku tak bermaksud untuk mengataimu pelajar high school. Otakku sudah ingin memujimu cantik,tapi entah kenapa mulutku malah mengataimu seperti itu"

Siwon membungkukkan badannya,bibirnya sudah berhenti di depan bibir kyuhyun. Tapi,kemudian di menaikkan hingga di depan kening kyuhyun dan mengecup dengan lembut. " Maafkan aku yang sudah mencuri ciuman di saat kau tertidur. Benar-benar tidak gentle. Tapi,aku sudah tak tahan. Babykyu. Ah,aku sudah tak sabar untuk memanggilmu seperti itu" siwon terkekeh. "Babykyu,mungkin sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi,dihari yang akan datang bisa kupastikan kau akan ku buat jatuh cinta padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata keesokkan harinya. Memandangi langit atap kamarku,berfikir. Sepertinya semalam aku tertidur di ruang tamu. Kenapa pagi ini aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku? Siapa yang memindahkanku? Mungkin appa.

Tanganku meraba kening. Aku bermimpi seorang pangeran menciumku. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang ,kenapa wajah pangerannya tak kuingat ya? Pangeran? Kenapa setiap aku berkata pangeran yang kuingat mukanya choi siwon? Okey dia memang pangeran. Pangeran kegelapan.

Kubuka selimutkku,mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja mandi. Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian aku turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah duduk appa dan eomma.

"Kau sudah bangun kyunie?" tanya appa,matanya masih asyik membaca koran.

"Ne. Appa,kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?" tanyaku sembari mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat.

"Bukan appa mu yang memindahkanmu ke kamar,tapi siwon " jawab umma

Membuatku membatu.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya,yang mau mengendongmu yang berat itu ke kamar"

"Aku tak berat eomma!"

"Ya,kau tak berat. Tapi gendut"

"Gendut?" itu kata-kata yang haram bagiku. " Aku tak gendut eomma! Kenapa eomma suka sekali menghina anaknya sendiri sih? Sebenarnya aku ini anakmu bukan sih?"

"Dari dulu aku selalu bertanya. Kau ini anakku bukan sih? Kau tak mirip aku sama sekali. Lihat saja. Eomma sangat cantik,lalu kau? Eomma langsing,lalu kau?"

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata cinderella ini. Ibu mana sih yang menghina anaknya seperti ini? "Jadi maksud eomma aku ini jelek? Aku ini gendut?"

"Itu kau tahu. Kyunie sayang,eomma tak menghinamu. Tapi,ini fakta"

Fakta? Apanya?!

Aku memakan roti dan mengunyah ganas. Tak seperti semalam,aku harus mengunyahnya perlahan. Terlalu lama. Dan saat ini aku kesal. Eomma berhasil membuat moodku di hari yang cerah ini berubah menjadi kelam.

"Kalau aku bukan anakmu,lalu aku anak siapa?"

"Tentu saja anak kami,kyunie. Lihat saja,sifat kalian samakan? Sama-sama pemarah" ucap appa,sambil melipat koran dan memandangi aku dan eomma bergantian.

"Hannie!"

"Appa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chukae!"teriak hyukjae saat dia baru masuk ke dalam kelas dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari young woon oppa" dia tertawa "benarkan kata-kataku kemarin,kau pasti akan menikah dengannya bulan depan. Ckk,sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi peramal"

Aku memutar bola mata "bukan peramal,hyukie. Tapi dukun"

"Ey,jangan sinis seperti itu kyunie. Harusnya kau senang dong. Sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan siwon oppa. Mana senyumnya"

Ku lirik dia dengan sebal,"sudahlah hyukie jangan ngebahas soal ini. Okey"

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak mau membahas ini? Ini berita bahagia kyunie. Dan aku ingin membahasnya"

Kuhela nafasku,"ya ya ya terserah lah"

"Kapan kau akan fitting gaun pengantinnya?"

"Kata eomma hari ini"

"Geure? Siwon oppa akan menjemputmu kesini?"

"Eum"

"Aku ikut ya" seru hyukie dengan sangat antusias. Melihatnya begini,seperti melihat eomma.

"Untuk apa kau ikut?"

Hyukie nyengir,"aku mau lihat,bagaimana prosesnya. Kau harus selalu mengajakku apabila kau ingin mengurus pernikahanmu. Aku ingin ikut andil dalam prosesnya. Dan aku akan mengajak hae oppa. Siapa tahu dia akan punya pemikiran akan melamarku juga"

"Terserah kamu hyukie. Kau ikut silahkan. Aku tak peduli"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan konsep pernikahanmu?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku,"aku tak tahu. Semuanya diurus oleh eomma dan eommanya choi siwon"

"Kalau bulan madunya?"

"Bulan madu?"

"Iya,bulan madu. Pasti setelah menikah akan ada bulan madunyakan. Kau sudah siapa belum?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Siap untuk malam pertama" hyukie menaik turunkan alisnya. " Mau kupinjamkan video padamu tidak? Aku punya banyak video 'itu'. Kau mau yang biasa atau yang tidak biasa? Ayo,katakan saja padaku"

Video? Video ap... "yak Lee hyukjae!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 3 datang ~~~

.

.

Makasih ya yang udah mau ngeriview :D

Makasih untuk ~ riika - WonKyuPet - Kayla WonKyu - - rikha-chan - dyayuda - Allyna Kyuzumaki - dazzledaisy - Augesteca - Cera - kyunda chan - Meseds - gaemgyu0321 - Choihyun93 - evil kyu- clouds06 - lea - dee - Guest - vira - ChoiChahyun - Guest - ratnasparkyu - wonnie - bulan ~

.

.

Maaf,lagi-lagi aku nggak bisa ngebalas reviewnya satu-satu :(

.

.

Ini aku repost ulang. Banyak typo yang menyebar. Untuk reader yang udah ngasih tahu. Makasih banyak ya.

Aku jadi malu O/O


	4. Chapter 4

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sangat terkesan dengan butik yang di pilihkan wookie eomonim -aku harus biasa memanggilnya begitu-. Dari luar gedung butik terlihat tua dengan aksen bangunan eropa tapi di dalam butiknya -wuah- sangat mewah. Seumur hidup,aku pasti hanya kali ini saja aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat mewah seperti ini. Barang-barangnya terlihat sangat mahal,aku bahkan harus menelan saliva berulang kali.

Seperti yang kubilang,choi siwon datang menjemputku di kampus dengan mobil impianku itu. Dan hyukie dengan donghae oppa mengikuti kami dengan mobil donghae oppa. Begitu sampai disini,ternyata eomma dan wokkie eomonim sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Aku dan siwon di giring ke suatu ruangan yang dibagi menjadi 3 dengan kain putih. Aku memasuki salah satunya. Membuka pakaian -hanya memakai tangtop dan celana pendek- badanku mulai di ukur.

Hyukie masuk. Dia memperhatikan yeoja yang mengukur badanku. "Dadamu gede juga ya,kyunie"

Aku membelakkan mata mendengar kata-kata hyukie. Suaranya kencang sekali,pasti choi siwon itu mendengarnya.

"Cup C nde?"

"Pelan suaramu" bisikku

"Wae? Ah,kau takut siwon oppa mendengarnya? Tenang saja kyunie. Kau tak usah takut begitu. Sebentar lagi siwon oppa akan menjadi suamimu kan? Dia tahu ukuran dadamu kan tak apa,sebentar lagi dia juga akan melihat punyamu ini"

Ha-ah! Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Kata-kata hyukie vulgar sekali.

Bahkan yeoja yang mengukur badanku menahan tawanya.

"Tunggu,kalau kalian sudah menikah siwon oppa tak akan hanya melihatnya kan? Dadamu pasti akan jadi mainan kesukaan siwon oppa"

"Lee hyukjae!"

.

.

Siwon membuka baju dan hanya menyisakan boxernya. Dia di ukur oleh namja,ini keinginan eommanya. Ryeowook tak mau siwon di ukur badannya oleh yeoja,bisa-bisa yeoja itu tak mengukur siwon tapi hanya memandang dan memegang badan indah siwon. Oh itu sangat berlebihan.

"Dadamu gede juga ya,kyunie" suara hyukie terdengar di ruangan samping.

Siwon membelakkan matanya,lalu wajahnya menatap tak percaya ke ruangan sebelah yang hanya di tutupi selembar kain putih.

"Cup C nde?"

"Tutup kupingmu!" Desis siwon ke namja yang ada di depannya. "rapat-rapat" tak lupa memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Wae? Ah,kau takut siwon oppa mendengarnya? Tenang saja kyunie. Kau tak usah takut begitu. Sebentar lagi siwon oppa akan menjadi suamimu kan? Dia tahu ukuran dadamu kan tak apa,sebentar lagi dia juga akan melihat punyamu ini"

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui perkataan hyukie.

"Tunggu,kalau kalian sudah menikah siwon oppa tak akan hanya melihatnya kan? Dadamu pasti akan jadi mainan kesukaan siwon oppa"

Siwon melotot dan lagi-lagi dia menatap ke ruangan sebelah dengan tak percaya. Apa sesama yeoja akan selalu mengobrol dengan vulgar seperti itu? Apa hanya hyukie saja yang perkataan nya sangat frontal?

"Lee hyukjae!"

Yah,sepertinya memang hyukie yang bicaranya terlalu vulgar.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan tempat pernikahannya?" tanya eomma.

Saat ini kami sudah pindah tempat dari butik ke restoran untuk makan siang. Kini kami sedang berada di restoran daging panggang.

Aku masih menekuk wajahku. Masih kesal dengan perkataan vulgar hyukie tadi. Aku tahu choi siwon itu mendengar semua,tapi dengan hebatnya dia seakan-akan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi,tetap saja. Kenapa hyukie harus berkata seperti itu? Terserah lah dia boleh berkata vulgar di depanku,hanya di depanku. Tapi tidak di depan kuping namja itu kan?

"bagaimana kalau di ballroom hotel? Jadi selesai acaranya,kita bisa langsung tidur. Jadi tak akan repot jika ada sanak keluarga yang dari luar kota,mereka akan menginap di hotel saja" jawab wookie eomonim.

"ah,aku setuju" seru eomma. "kyunie,kau jangan makan terlalu banyak. Ingat,kau sudah gendut. Nanti ukuran gaun pernikahanmu akan berbeda"

Nah,ini lagi cinderella satu ini. Aku saja baru memakan beberapa potongan daging,bahkan masih bisa di hitung dengan jari tangan. Tak bisakah dirinya sehari saja tak menghina anaknya? Dan ini di depan orang lain. Di depan wookie eomonim,di depan choi siwon. Tak masalah kalau di depan duo monyet-ikan itu. Oh,eomma! Kenapa kau harus mengatai aku gendut? Gendut! Benar-benar. Hari ini aku di permalukan sekali.

Choi siwon memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah.

"berhenti memandangiku" desisku.

"kyuhyunie masih kurus eomonim,kecuali pipinya saja yang bengkak"

"ini bukan bengkak,ini chubby" sergahku

"sama saja" dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kapan sih,namja ini tak membuatku kesal satu hari saja?

"Heechul eonni,siwon benar. Kyuhyunie masih terlihat kurus. Kalau saat ini dia tidak makan banyak,nanti beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kyuhyunie akan stres dan tubuhnya akan semakin kurus. Jadi tak apa kau makan banyak kyuhyunie"

Oh,wookie eomonim. Kau memang malaikat! Aku tersenyum,senang. Dan melanjutkan makan. Eoh? Kemana perginya makan kambing -selada- itu? Setahuku tadi sangat banyak. Kenapa sekarang tak ada selembar pun? Dan lagi,daging panggang yang matang bayak sekali di bagianku? Aku melirik choi siwon yang makan dengan tenang di sampingku. Apa mungkin namja ini yang melakukannya? Benarkah? Sepertinya tak mungkin.

"kenapa kau tak makan? Dagingnya tak akan habis kalau hanya kau pandangi" ucap choi siwon.

"tanpa kau suruh,aku juga akan makan" aku memasukkan potongan daging panggang ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

"setelah menikah,kalian akan tinggal dimana wonnie?" tanya wookie eomonim.

"aku belum menentukannya eomma"

"bagaimana kalau di apartemen saja? Pasangan modern biasanya suka tinggal di apartemen" usul donghae oppa.

"apartemen hyung? Entahlah. Aku malah berfikir untuk membeli rumah"

Rumah? Wow. Seberapa banyak sih uang yang di miliki namja ini? Dia berfikir untuk membeli rumah? Harga tanah di seoul kan mahal. Apalagi membeli sekaligus beserta rumah? Harus menghabiskan berapa banyak uang? Aku langsung menyeringai. Yah,kalau dia memang kaya kenapa aku tak manfaatkan saja? Nanti aku akan mengikuti dia saat memilih rumah,akan aku pilih rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah yang memiliki taman yang luas dan juga kolam renang. Wuah,kau memang jenius kyunie!

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini aku di buat sibuk,tentu oleh pernikahanku. Pernikahan? Yah pernikahan. Mau tak mau aku akan menikah dengan choi siwon itu. Pernikahan sudah di depan mata,mana mungkin aku membatal kan nya. Aku tak mau membuat malu keluargaku. Aku juga tidak seratus persen tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Yeoja mana yang tak menginginkan pernikahan in? Menikah dengan namja tampan seperti choi siwon yang memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Keluarganya yang baik dan menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka. Siapa yang tak mau? Aku pun sangat senang sekali,dan pastinya aku akan membuat semua para yeoja iri setengah mati padaku.

Asal mulutnya bisa di perbaiki. Yeoja mana yang akan tahan dengan hinaan tiap hari? Tak akan ada. Mereka akan langsung kabur,saat tahu bagaimana 'manisnya' mulut choi siwon. Tak akan ada lagi yang memujanya,aku yakin itu. Aku juga pasti akan kabur. Andai dirinya tidak 'menjilat eomma',aku sudah kabur dengan namja yang lain. 'Menjilat eomma' dengan wajah tampannya. Eomma kan pecinta namja tampan yang kaya.

Kembali ke sibukkan ku mengurus pernikahanku. Meski aku tak sepenuhnya yang menghandle,ada eomma dan wookie eomonim yag lebih sibuk ketimbang diriku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala,ketika di minta pendapat oleh mereka berdua.

Kami berempat aku-eomma-wookie eomonim-hyukie. Sedang berada di toko bakery. Memesan kue pengantin. Kami bermpat duduk bersejajar dan di depan kami duduk chef pastry -yeoja-

"jadi mau bagaimana dekorasinya?"

Sudah 10 menit kami membuka katalog kue.

"aku suka dengan dengan kue ini" wookie eomonim menunjuk ke salah satu gambar kue pengantin yang bertingkat 4.

"mau yang tingkat 4?"

"ne"

"bukannya sekarang ini sangat populer dengan hiasan kue orang-orang yang mirip dengan kita" kata hyukie. "Bagaimana kalau hiasaan kuenya dengan wajah kyunie dan siwon oppa?"

"ah,kau pintar hyukie. Itu sangat bagus"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bagus apanya? Hiasannya wajahku? Nanti wajahku akan di potong oleh diriku sendiri,lalu membagikan potongan-potongan wajahku dan ku bagi-bagikan ke para tamu. Dan mereka akan memakannya di depanku? Oh,no! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri,mana tega aku. Meskipun itu hanya coklat yang di bentuk menyerupai wajahku,tetap saja. Seakan-akan aku lah yang makan oleh mereka.

"kurang spektakuler kalau hiasannya wajah mereka" kata eomma.

Aku tahu apa yang akan eomma mau katakan. Eomma mau mengeksiskan dirinya.

"bagaimana kalau wajahku saja" Benarkan yang ku katakan.

Hening~ bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara jangkrik yang entah kenapa bisa berada di ruangan itu.

"ahjumma,ini kan pernikahan kyunie. Kenapa harus kue pengantinnya ada gambar wajahmu?" tanya hyukie bingung.

"benar eonni,kalau dirimu mau kue dengan adanya gambar wajahmu. Nanti aku buatkan saat ulang tahunmu" kata wookie eomonim.

Wajah eomma langsung masam. Aku menahan tawaku. Eomma~ eomma~ kau tak berkutik di depan orang lain eoh? Kekeke~

Chef yeoja itu hanya tersenyum memakluminya.

"jadi kuenya mau bagaimana?"

"4 tingkat dengan adanya wajah dia dan calon suaminya" hyukie menunjuk aku.

"boleh saya minta foto anda dan calon suami anda? Kalau bisa foto kalian berdua yang bersama"

"eh?" foto? Foto aku dan choi siwon yang bersama? Mana punya aku? Eomma menepuk dahinya pelan.

"wookie kita melupakan hal penting. Kyunie dan siwonnie belum membuat foto prawedding. Aigo~ ini kan paling penting. Mengapa kita melupakannya"

"kau benar eonni! Oh eotteohke?"

"kita harus mencari fotografer profesional,kau punya kenalan wookie?"

"ah,ada. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung kesana?"

"tapi,kuenya bagaimana ahjumma?"

"kami akan balik lagi setelah selesai dengan foto prawedding" ucap eomma yang langsung menggeret wookie eomonim.

Tinggal aku dan hyukie. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas. "tak kusangka mempersiap kan pernikahan sebegini merepotkannya" ucap hyukie.

"tak akan merepotkan seperti ini,kalau yang mengurusnya bukan eomma"

"ah,kau benar. Chulie jumma,membuat semuanya menjadi kacau"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami langsung pergi ke studio kenalan wookie eomonim. Dan fotografer yang dimaksud adalah adik dari young woon oppa,Kim kibum namanya. Masih sangat muda dan terlebih namja itu sangat tampan.

"imo,ada apa kesini?" kibum menaruh minuman di depan kami.

"kenalkan,ini cho heechul dan cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyunie calon istri siwon"

Matanya melebar menatapku. "oh,benarkah? Akhirnya siwon mau menikah juga? Wuah,chukae. Kau hebat kyuhyun-ssi bisa menahlukkan pangeran dingin itu"

Pangeran dingin? Pangeran kegelapan,baru benar.

"nah,kami ingin membuat foto prawedding. Kau bisa kan bummie?"

"tentu saja imo,aku bisa. Mana siwonienya?"

"siwon oppa Akan menyusul,kibum oppa" kata hyukie.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya,mengerti. "jadi kalian ingin tema apa?"

"kami akan melihatnya sebentar" Eomma dan wookie eomonim tampak serius memandangi tema-tema yang ada di laptop kibum. Dan hyukie pun mencuri-curi lihat.

"jadi,bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan siwonie?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap kibum yang tersenyum padaku. Oh,senyumnya~ aku berdehem sebelum menjawab. "aku di perkenalkan oleh hyukie"

"lalu,siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

Siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta? Mana aku tahu. Aku saja belum pasti,mencintai choi siwon atau tidak. Sedangkan choi siwon? Dia tak pernah mengatakan jatuh cinta padaku.

"ah,ini masalah pribadikah? Maaf kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya,sudah berpa lama kalian mengenal satu sama lain?"

"2 minggu"

"ne? 2 minggu? Kau yakin? Dan kapan tepatnya kau akan menikah?"

"awal bulan depan"

"wuah,daebak! Kalian baru mengenal sebentar dan tak lama lagi akan menikah. Kurasa siwonie benar-benar menyukaimu. Karena yang kutahu,dia itu sangat tak ingin menikah. Dan ini,pernikahan tercepat. Kalau teman-temannya yang mendengar kabar pernikahan ini,pastinya mereka akan terkejut. Sangat terkejut dan tak percaya. Dan kau,kyuhyun-ssi akan menjadi orang yang pertama mereka cari"

"kenapa terdengar sangat mengerikan sekali?"

"oh,maaf. Bukannya aku menakuti. Hanya saja,teman-teman nya siwonie akan mencari. Hanya ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang telah membuat pangeran dingin itu memilih menikah secepat ini. Hanya penasaran. Kau tak usah takut atau cemas"

Aku jadi penasaran. "memangnya,dia tak pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala,"siwonie bilang,belum ada yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin dia belum bertemu denganmu

"ah,ini saja ahjumma!" seru hyukie membuat aku dan kibum mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"mm,sepertinya aku juga suka yang ini" kata eomma.

"apa tak terlalu..."

"tidak!"potong eomma.

"mau yang mana?" tanya kibum menghampiri ketiganya.

"tema ini,oppa" tunjuk hyukie ke layar laptop.

"tema malam pertama?"

"ne!"

.

.

Mwo? Tema malam pertama? Ada gitu tema seperti itu?

"bagaimana kyuhyun-ssi? Tema ini?" kibum membalik layar laptop untuk memperlihatkannya padaku. Di layar itu ada namja dan yeoja yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sang namja sedang berada di atas yeoja. Aku tak tahu,di balik selimut itu mereka berdua memakai pakaian atau tidak. Tapi,yang pasti,itu sangat erotis. Apa aku harus berpose seperti itu? Dengan choi siwon? Di atas tempat tidur?! Oh,god!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Part empat datang~~~

Aku ngga pede dengan part ini,ancur sekali. Aku nggak dapat feel dengan part ini :( maaf mengecewakan kalian :(

.

.

makasih yang udah mau baca. dan makasih banyak yang pada ngereview. lagi-lagi nggak bisa membalas satu-satu.

Makasih untuk ~ shin min young - WonKyuPet - Augesteca - Allyna Kyuzumaki - sparkyumihenecia - vira - Guest - ratnasparkyu - gaemgyu0321 - Guest - ChoiCahyun - evilkyu - dazzledaisy - bulan - meotmeot - Anies Love Wonkyu - anin arlunerz - minnah ~

Maaf kalau ada yang belum di sebut

.

.

Makasih banyak yang udah ngasih tahu aku tentang typo di chapter 3 kemaren. makasih banyak. jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahukan ke aku lagi kalau banyak typo di part ini. aku akan cepet-cepet mem[perbaikkinya :D

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Shireo!"

.

Suara teriakkan yang terdengar saat aku memasuki salah satu ruangan di gedung studio milik sepupuku,kim kibum. Aku tahu siapa yang berteriak dengan sangat keras itu. Suara teriakkan yeoja. Seorang yeoja yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yeoja yang memiliki sifat tak biasa,tak seperti yeoja kebanyakan. Kelakuan dan perkataannya selalu membuatku tersenyum geli dan membekas di fikiranku. Yeoja yang kupaksa kuikat dengan tali pernikahan. Cho kyuhyun,nama yeoja yang telah berhasil menyita fikiranku akhir-akhir ini.

Dan sekarang,aku melihatnya sedang beradu argumen dengan chullie eomonim dan hyukie. Eomma dan kibum hanya diam,sepertinya mereka berdua hanya bertugas sebagai penonton yang baik.

"Aku tak mau,eomma. Kenapa tidak dengan tema yang lain saja? Kenapa harus tema itu? Itu namanya pornografi!"

Pornografi? Maksudnya?

"Anak bodoh! Kau ini sebenarnya anak siapa? Aku tak mungkin melahirkan anak bodoh sepertimu. Ini bukan pornografi,ini adalah seni. Se-ni!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Anak ini benar-benar sangat imut. Sepertinya tak salah juga dengan perkataanku yang kemarin,yang menyebut dia sebagai pelajar high school. Lihat saja tampangnya sekarang. Bagai remaja 17 tahun ke bawah. Aku masih tak percaya kalau yeoja ini sudah mahasiswa.

"Kyunie-ya,tema ini sangat jarang di pakai oleh pasangan lainnya"

"Tentu saja sangat jarang. Mana mau mereka memakai tema adult seperti itu! Eomma,kita memakai tema yang lain saja eoh? Masih banyak kan tema yang lainnya kibum-ssi?"

Kibum baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab,chullie omonim sudah berkata lebih dulu.

"Eomma ingin tema ini yang akan menjadi foto praweddingmu"

"Aku juga" seru hyukie.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap uri eomma. Dan eomma hanya meringis dan berkata,"aku ikut saja"

"Tiga lawan satu,kau kalah kyunie" ucap hyukie.

Aku berdehem,membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan memandangku,"kalian sedang membahas apa?" Aku melangkah mendekati mereka dan duduk di sebelah kyuhyun yang sedang merenggut dengan sangat imut. Ha-ah,aku semakin terpesona dengan dirinya.

"Ah,ini tentang tema foto prawedding kalian" jawab hyukie

"Lalu apa temanya?"

"Malam pertama"

Ne?!

Aku syok. Tema prawedding,malam pertama? Apa-apaan tema itu? Ini mau bikin foto prawedding atau mau bikin foto majalah dewasa? Ckk,kim kibum! Otakmu terlalu jenius ya. Sampai-sampai kau bisa membuat tema seperti ini.

"Eotte siwonnie? Kau setuju dengan kami kan?"tanya chullie eomonim.

"Apa tak ada yang lain?"

"Ada,tapi semuanya pasaran. Lebih baik tema ini. Kupastikan kau menikmati sesi pemotretannya siwon oppa" seru hyukie.

Menikmati sesi pemotretan? Benar kata youngwoon hyung,hyukie ini yeoja yang memiliki keyadongan yang luar biasa. "Aku tak suka memperlihatkan tubuhku di depan banyak orang"

"Oh,tenang saja wonnie. Kalian tidak akan bertelanjang bulat. Tema ini hanya menonjolkan keerotisan saja" kata kibum

Keerotisan? Apa aku harus berpose erotis dengan kyuhyun? Aku melirik kyuhyun,dia masih memberengut kesal. Jujur saja aku memang selalu membayangkan akan berpose mesra dengan kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai membayangkan melalukan yang 'iya-iya'. Hey,ini wajarkan! Aku ini namja dewasa,itu hal yang biasa dilakukan namja lajang sepertiku.

"Aku tak mau. Bumie,ganti temanya"

"Wae? Ini bagus siwonie"

"Yeah,bagus. Untuk pecinta seni. Dan sayangnya aku bukan salah satunya. Aku tak suka mengekpose badanku untuk orang lain,meski hanya tubuh bagian atas saja yang terlihat. Apalagi aku paling tak suka," aku melanjutkan. "Jika harus melihat yeoja yang akan kunikahi memamerkan tubuhnya di depanku untuk orang lain pandangi"

Hening.

Aku tahu kyuhyun menatapku dari samping,maka akupun membalas tatapannya.

.

.

Jantungku berdetak keras. Sangat keras. Hingga kedua telingaku mampu mendengarnya,betapa kencangnya jantung ini bekerja. Setiap aku mengingat perkataan choi siwon beberapa hari yang lalu. Kata-kata yang terdengar sederhana bagi orang lain. Tapi tidak untukku. Kata-kata itu sungguh sangat berarti. Dan membuatku yakin akan satu hal. Choi siwon,dia sangat menghargaiku. Aku memegang dada. Perasaan apakah ini? Apa aku mulai menyukai namja itu?  
.

.

.

.

.

Tema prawedding kami adalah coupledate. Dimana aku dan choi siwon kencan bagai sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih? Umm,anggap saja seperti itu. Atau lebih tepatnya sepasang calon mempelai? Yah,sama saja terdengarnya. Oke,abaikan.

Kami jalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut. Dan melihat sekitar sekali-kali kami berdua akan berhenti dan melihat barang-barang yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Awalnya aku terlihat kaku dan tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini kontak fisik pertama kami. Sedangkan choi siwon terlihat santai sekali,seakan-akan aku dan dirinya sering bergandengan tangan seperti ini.

"Anggap saja kibum tak ada"

Kibum kadang berada di samping kiri-kanan atau depan-belakang kami berdua. Mencari angle yang pas untuk di foto olehnya. Aku mengulum senyum. Bukan itu yang membuatku kaku seperti ini. Dasar namja pabo. Tak peka kah dia? "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Yah,kau terlihat mm... tegang. Kerena kibum memfoto kita di tengah-tengah orang banyakkan?"

Aku tertawa,"bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Karena ini" aku mengangkat tanganku yang di genggam erat olehnya.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan,aku tak biasa" ucapku jujur.

Dia mendorong kepalaku dengan jarinya,"dasar bodoh"

"Yak!" Ckk,mulai lagi dia. Mengataiku lagi. Dan apalagi dia melakukan tindakkan kekerasan padaku. Aku siap mengomel,tapi langsung terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata manisnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus biasa. Karena aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini setiap hari. Karena hanya tanganku yang pas untuk kau genggam. Lihat. Sela-sela jarimu memang terciptakan untuk kuisi dengan jemariku. Semuanya terlihat paskan"

Tubuhku langsung menghangat. Kedua pipiku,kuyakin sekarang memerah.

.

.

.

_**"kau harus jujur padanya,siwon. Bagaimana dia tahu akan perasaanmu padanya. Apalagi dengan pertemuan kalian yang seperti itu,kau terlihat sedang menggodanya. Bisa-bisa di beranggapan kau hanya ingin permainkan dirinya. Perlihatkan pada kyuhyun,kau memang ingin menikah dengannya"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Aku memandangi toko makanan di sekitar. "Sepertinya aku ingin memakan sup ayam pedas"

Choi siwon menarikku masuk ke restoran sup dan memesankan pesanan. kami duduk berdua. Kibum mengambil posisi duduk yang agak jauh dari kami.

Pesanan datang dan aku mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Ini makan siang yang kumakan di sore hari. Untung saja eomma-wookie eomonim-hyukie sudah pulang duluan. Mereka kecewa dengan keputusan siwon yang menolak mentajh-mentah tema yang mereka inginkan. Aku jadi tenang dengan ketidak-adanya mereka. Yah,kecuali wookie eomonim. Beliau pasti hanya mengikuti perkataan eomma yang super diktator.

"Makannya pelan-pelan" ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku,menatapnya.

Choi siwon tersenyum. Benar dia tersenyum! Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat tampan. Oh,tuhan. Kau menciptakan manusia yang begitu sempurna ini.

Tanganku langsung memegang dadaku,disana jantungku bekerja dengan sangat cepat.

"wae?"

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku,"aniya" lalu melanjutkan makan.

Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

"Kau tak makan kimchinya?" Siwon meletakkan kimchi sawi putih di atas mangkok putihku. "Ayo,makan yang banyak"

Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kau terus saja memperlakukan diriku sebaik ini? Tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa sikapnya berubah padaku? Ada apa? Kemana sikapnya yang selalu menghinaku itu. Ah,tapi tadi dia menghinaku juga kan? Yang menghinaku bodoh. Harusnya,aku bertanya. Kenapa sikapnya berubah menjadi semanis ini? Apa kepalanya terbentur benda berat?

Aku melihat kepalanya. Tidak. Kepalanya sepertinya tak terbentur apa-apa. Lalu apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini? Apa ini hanya akting belaka karena kita berdua sedang melakukan foto prawedding?

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Siwon menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu.

"Kau bersikap manis padaku saat ini,apa karena kita sedang melakukan foto prawedding?"

Siwon tertawa. Lama-kelamaan tawanya semakin keras. Membuat pengunjung yang lain menatap kami dengan pandangan bertanya. Setelah puas tertawa,dia berdeham. "Apa menurutmu aku sedang berakting?"

"Entah,aku tak tahu"

"Aku bukan aktor,kau tahu itukan" wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap manis seperti ini tiba-tiba?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku telah menyukaimu dari awal kali kita bertemu. Apa kau percaya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilangkan siwon oppa itu menyukaimu. Kau sih yang tak mau mempercayaiku"

Kami berdua ada di salah satu kantin di kampus. Hanya duduk dan memesan minuman.

"Hyukie,sekarang kalau kau ada di posisiku kemarin. Kau juga pasti akan berfikiran sama denganku. Sikapnya dulu apa ada yang tersirat dia menyukaiku? Tidak ada kan?"

"Kau tahukan aku suka baca manga jepang"

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya ini? Melenceng jauh sekali dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan. "Yah,aku tahu. Kau mempunyai banyak manga di kamarmu"

"Nah,di hampir semua manga yang kubaca. Namja yang menyukai seorang yeoja pasti akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian sang yeoja. Segala cara akan mereka lakukan,asal sang yeoja melihat mereka. Termaksud dengan cara yang siwon oppa lakukan terhadapmu. Siwon oppa katamu,dia selalu menghina akan dirimu kan. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk mencari perhatian"

"Masa iya?"

Hyukie menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. "Namja yang mengeluarkan kata-kata hinaan di depan yeoja yang di sukai. Itu adalah kebalikkan dari setiap kata yang terucap. Maksudnya,jika namja itu bilang 'penampilanmu tak ada bagusnya'. Padahal dalam hatinya,dia memuji yeoja itu"

"Jadi,kemarin saat dia menghinaku dan mengatakan kalau diriku seperti pelajar high school itu adalah bohong?"

"Kemungkinan besar,dia tak mau mengakui kalau saat itu kau terlihat sangat cantik. Dan karena saat itu kau berpenampilan tidak seperti umurmu,makanya dia berkata kau pelajar high school" hyukie tampak berfikir. "Tak semua namja bisa memuji yeoja secara jujur,kadangkala mereka akan berbohong untuk menutupi perasaannya. Dan itu tipe siwon oppa!"

"Jadi,kalau choi siwon itu menghinaku. Aku harus beranggapan kalau apa yang dia katakan sebaliknya?"

Hyukie kembali mengangguk.

"Harusnya dia tahukan,kalau yeoja itu tak suka dihina"

"Kau tak suka dihina? Katakan saja padanya"

"Mengatakan secara langsung?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian ini akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kejujuran kan harus di nomer satukan"

Aku menyenderkan punggungku. Berfikir. Jujur? Akan seperti apa reaksinya?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga mulai menyukai siwon oppa?"

Aku terdiam,cukup lama. "Sepertinya"

"Itu bukan jawaban kyunie"

"Entahlah,aku saja masih bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Kemarin saat jalan dengannya,jantungku berdebar kencang saat choi siwon melakukan tindakkan yang tak biasa"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya"

"Sepertinya" aku akan bertanya pada namja itu. Bertanya secara detail tentang perasaanya padaku. Kalau memang apa yng dikatakan hyukie itu benar. Maka tak ada salahnya kan aku juga akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.Chapter 5 datang~~~

.

.

Makasih udah mau membaca fanfic ini,yang lama-lama aku bingung sendiri sama ceritanya. hahaha

Makasih udah mau repot-repot ngereview,, ~ WonKyuPet - rikha-chan - rii-ka - Kayla WonKyu - Allyna Kyuzumaki - everadit - ermagyu - vira - Guest - evil kyu - ratnasparkyu - Ryeona - lea - bulan - anin arlunerz - Kyukyu Wonkyu'90 - Choi Cahyun - meotmeot - Risa - wonniw - Anies Love Wonkyu ~

Maaf kalau ada yang belum kesebut :)

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi appa,pagi eomma" aku duduk di samping appa satu lagi.

"pagi,sayang" balas appa.

Aku menuangkan nasi goreng ke dalam piringku. Nasi goreng beijing,tentu saja appa yang membuatnya. Mana mungkin eomma.

"kau selesai kuliah jam berapa kyunie?"

"aku hanya ada 2 jam kelas pagi" aku memasukkan nasi goreng banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutku. Masakan appa memang paling enak!

"berarti nanti siang kau senggang?"

Aku hanya mengangukkan kepala.

"kau tak mau kemana-mana kan nanti siang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"kalau begitu kau antar bekal makan siang untuk siwonnie ne"

.

Satu detik...

.

Dua detik...

.

Tiga detik...

.

"ne?" aku bertanya lagi. Takut apa yang kedengar salah.

"aish,kau masih muda tapi pendengaranmu sudah seperti seorang haelmeoni" gerutu eomma. "eomma ulangi,kau dengarkan baik-baik"

Bisakah eomma tak menghinaku sehari saja? Aku harus membiasakan diri untuk menerima hinaan eomma sepertinya. Yang seperti haelmeoni itu siapa? Aku atau eomma? Eomma kan sering kali marah-marah tak jelas. Dan mendumel panjang kali lebar.

"kau siang nanti ke kantor siwonie mengantar bekal"

Otakku memproses. Untuk apa eomma menyuruhku mengantar bekal? Ya ampun bekal? Seperti anak TK saja harus dibawakan bekal. "shireo!"

"kau kira eomma menerima penolakkan?"

"tapi,eomma. Untuk apa membawakan dia bekal? Memang nya choi siwon itu anak kecil apa? Lagian eomma,kau tahu sendirikan anakmu ini tak bisa memasak apalagi membuat bekal yang harus diisi dengan lebih dari satu masakan"

"ckk,eomma tahu. Kau sangat bodoh untuk memasak. Masak ramen saja seperti sungai han yang meluap. Maka karena itu,ini sudah ada bekal yang eomma siapkan" eomma menaruh tempat makanan yang bertumpuk menjadi 4 tumpukkan ke atas meja makan.

Aku memandang takjub tempat makan yang kini ada di depanku. Oh,eomma sudah pintar masakkah? Hebat! Bisa membuat beberapa macam makanan. Jam berapa eomma bangun untuk menyiapkan bekal ini? Apa jangan-jangan eomma tak tidur semalam? "eomma,kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"tentu saja appa. Eomma mu kan persis sekali dirimu kyunie. Kalian berdua sifatnya 11-12"

"hannie,kau makan saja. Jangan komentar apapun!" desis eomma.

Appa melanjutkan makan.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya tadi eomma mengatakan kalau dirinya yang menyiapkan bekal? Tapi,ternyata tetap saja appa yang membuatnya. Eomma juga sama bodohnya kan seperti diriku. Benarkan?

"kata wookie,siwonie itu tak pernah memikirkan makan. Sering sekali siwonie telat makan bahkan tak makan jika tak ada yang mengingatkan dirinya. Sebulan siwonnie bisa masuk rumah sakit dua kali,karena telat makan. Jadi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Kau harus menemani siwonie untuk makan. Kalau kau sibuk,kau tinggal menelepon atau mengirim siwonie pesan untuk menyuruhnya makan"

Huh? Makan saja perlu diingatkan? Ckk,umur sudah setua itu. Aish,malas sekali diriku. Membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga. Kalau aku tak sibuk,aku kan bisa mendekam di kamar dan memainkan psp sampai malam.

"kau harus ingat itu"

"ne" tentu saja aku menjawab 'iya'. Kalau aku menolak,eomma pasti akan menceramahiku macam-macam. Bilang kalau aku sebentar lagi jadi istrinya lah dan bla bla bla.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri meja resepsionis,disana duduk yeoja dengan makeup tebal dan pakaian yang ketat yang sangat kurang bahan.

"ada yang bisa di bantu?" bahkan suaranya pun pura-pura ramah. Lihat senyumnya itu,tidak ikhlas sekali. Apalagi dengan matanya. Mengamatiku seakan-akan aku makhluk asing dari planet mars.

"dimana ruangan choi siwon?"

Senyum hilang,mata mendelik tak suka dan suaranya langsung tak ramah,"nugu?"

"cho kyuhyun"

"cho kyuhyun? Kau siapanya manager choi? Pembantu barunya?"

Aku menatap tak percaya yeoja yang sudah berdiri di balik meja resepsionis. Apa-apaan yeoja ini? Seenaknya mengatakan orang pembantu. Kenapa dia persis choi siwon? Mengataiku sebagai pembantu. Apa semua karyawan disini tak memiliki sopan santun?

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sabar kyu sabar! Jangan permalukan dirimu disini. Apalagi untuk siluman rubah itu. Ya benar,siluman rubah. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk yeoja ini.

"saya bukan pembantu choi siwon. Bisakah anda memberitahu saya dimana letak ruangan choi siwon?"

"saya tak akan memberitahu kepada nona. Lebih baik nona pulang saja"

Pulang? Yeoja siluman rubah ini menyuruhku untuk pulang? Aish! Tanganku gatal sekali ingin mencakar-cakar mukanya yang bagai badut pasar malam."jadi anda tak mau memberitahu dimana letak ruangan choi siwon?"

"tidak!"

"kenapa?"

"karena saya tak mau" lihat,lihat yeoja ini menatapku menantang.

"kyuhyunie?"

Aku berbalik saat ada yang memanggil diriku dengan nada yang ragu-ragu. "sungie aboenim!" Aku langsung berlari menghampiri yesung aboenim yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dan dirinya sedang di kelilingi beberapa namja paruh baya berjas seperti dirinya. Aku langsung memeluk lengan yesung abeonim dengan manja dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"kau kesini ingin bertemu wonnie?"

"ne" aku langsung ingat dengan yeoja siluman rubah. Diam-diam aku menyeringai. "tapi,tadi aku tak boleh masuk dan tak dikasih tahu dimana ruangan siwon oleh ahjumma itu" aduku sambil menunjuk yeoja siluman rubah,dengan tampang sangat memelas.

Yesung aboenim langsung memberi pandangan tajam ke yeoja siluman rubah,sedangan yeoja siluman rubah hanya menundukkan wajah yang sudah pucat. Hu-uh,rasakan itu siluman rubah!

"manager park,anda urus bawahan anda itu" ucap yesung aboenim dengan suara datar. "ayo,kyuhyunie. Aboenim akan mengantarkanmu"

Aku memeletkan lidahku ke siluman rubah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"masuk" suara bass choi siwon terdengar dari dalam setelah aku mengetuk pintu yang tertutup di depanku itu.

Cklek!

Choi siwon mendongakkan kepala,lalu tersenyum saat melihatku yang memasuki kantornya. "oh,hai!"

Dengan hanya melihatnya tersenyum dan berbicara lembut padaku,jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,debaran jantung yang sangat menyenangkan.

Mungkin aku yang sedang melamun atau aku yang tak melihat choi siwon yang kini sudah berdiri di depanku persis dan tangannya meraih salah satu tanganku dan menariknya dengan lembut. Dan aku di tuntun untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan. Dan dirinya pun duduk di sebelahku.

"aku senang melihatmu datang kesini"

Dengan choi siwon yang duduk miring menghadapku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Apalagi tangan kananku masih di genggam olehnya,di tambah elusan ibu jarinya pada punggung tanganku. Membuatku meremang. Dari sudut mataku,aku bisa melihatnya menatapku dengan sangat intens. Ha-ah,tuhan! Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan sangat tegap dengan posisi badan menghdap ke deapan. Tak berani sama sekali menatap langsung choi siwon. Posisi seperti ini saja membuatku sangat susah untuk bernafas.

"kau datang kesini ingin makan siang denganku?"

Ah,matta! Makan siang. Apa karena posisi yang menurutku sangat intim ini yang membuatku lupa akan tujuanku datang kemari? Sepertinya. "aku bawakan makan siang"

Tak ada tanggapan. Aku memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Dan ternyata choi siwon sedang menundukkan kepala menatap tangan kami yang saling tertaut.

"kau tak suka?"

"aku suka. Tentu saja aku suka. Tapi,aku tak suka kalau kau memaksakan dirimu,babykyu. Pasti dirimu mengikuti perintah chullie eomonim."

Eoh? Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan tak berani menatap choi siwon. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

Sampai dirinya membuka suara memecahkan kecanggungan diantara kami "ah,aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memakannya?" choi siwon membuka satu persatu kotak bekal yang kubawa. "wuah,banyak sekali. Apa chulli eomonim yang membuat semua ini?"

"tentu saja tidak. Uri appa yang membuat semua ini"

Choi siwon tertawa "geure? Wuah,han abeonim hebat sekali. Mm,ini enak sekali" dia memakan satu suapan daging sapi. "kau juga harus memakannya"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Saat dirinya memilah-milah dan menyingkirkan segala bentuk sayuran yang terdapat di dalam. Dan menyuapi diriku. Aku mengunyah makanan dengan perlahan. Memandang choi siwon dengan bertanya. "kau tahu aku tak suka dengan sayuran?"

Choi siwon menoleh memandangku dengan tatapan mata yang sangat lembut dan tersenyum. "tentu saja. Kitakan sudah pernah beberapa kali makan bersama. Dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang selalu menyingkirkan sayuran yang berada di piringmu"

Satu kalimat yang kutangkap,membuat perasaanku tiba-tiba menghangat. 'Aku selalu memperhatikanmu'

"Ini makan lagi" kembali diriku di suapi. "Kau sangat menyukai daging sapi kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Choi siwon terkekeh,"ey sudah kubilang padamu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu babykyu. Boleh aku memanggilmu babykyu? Aku suka sekali dengan panggilan itu. Sangat cocok denganmu"

"Cocok? Apa karena menurutmu aku seperti anak kecil,jadi kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Aku ingat dia pernah menghinaku,kalau aku seperti pelajar high school.

"Karena wajahmu sangat imut dan manis babykyu"

Wajahku memanas. Okey,yeoja mana sih yang tak akan tersipu seperti diriku saat ini? Di puji seperti itu oleh namja yang kadar ketampanannya seperti malaikat? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya kemarin-kemarin aku masih menyebut choi siwon sebagai pangeran kegelapan? Kenapa sekarang aku menyebutnya malaikat? Entahlah. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam pesona dirinya.

"Kalau aku memanggilmu babykyu,kau memanggilku apa?"

"Ne?"

"Mm,bagaimana dengan chagiya? Atau yeobo?"

"Shireo!"

"Wae itu panggilan yang sangat manis kan?"

"Geumanhe! Habiskan saja makan siangmu" seruku dengan wajah merona hebat.

Choi siwon terkekeh lagi dan menyuapkan banyak-banyak bekal yang kubawa. "Kau sangat manis saat tersipu seperti itu,babykyu"

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie,kau sudah mau pulang jam segini?" Tanya youngwoon hyung saat aku melewati ruangannya untuk pulang.

Aku melihat jam yang terpasang di lengan kiriku,pukul lima sore. "Ne,hyung. Aku ada janji makan malam dengan babykyu"

Kulihat youngwoon hyung terbelak tak percaya. "Apa? Kau memanggilnya apa? Babykyu? Wuah,sudah ada kemajuan yang sangat pesatkah?"

Aku tersenyum sangat lebar. "Ne,berkat saranmu hyung"

"Saranku? Ah,yang menyuruhmu untuk berkata jujur akan perasaanmu pada kyuhyunie?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Ne. Awalnya terasa sangat kaku. Tapi,kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa untuk jujur memperlihatkan perasaanku,hyung"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi,hyung. Kenapa rasanya babykyu masih belum bisa menerima perasaanku ya hyung? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menunjukkan semua hal yang kurasa padanya. Dia masih ragu padaku"

Youngwoon hyung diam,berfikir. "Kau,sudah melamarnya?"

"Sudah hyung! Bahkan aku sudah meminang dirinya"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Maksud aku,kau sudah benar-benar melamarnya belum? Bukan sudah meminangnya"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku,"bukannya itu sama saja hyung? Melamar dengan meminang?"

"Itu berbeda! Meminang itu melamar dirinya pada orang tuanya. Sedangkan melamar itu secara personal. Kau dengan kyuhyunie saja"

"Secara personal? Belum hyung"

"Ah,kemarin itu kau kan memaksa kyuhyunie. Bukan meminang secara benar"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku membenarkan perkataan youngwoon hyung. Benar,kemarin itu aku memaksa kyuhyun untuk menikah denganku. Aku belum melamarnya dengan benar. Apa mungkin karena aku yang kemarin memaksanya untuk menikah denganku,membuatnya belum benar-benar yakin akan perasaanku padanya? "Apa karena itu,babykyu ragu padaku hyung?"

"Sepertinya iya,wonnie. Kau harus melamar kyuhyunie dengan benar. Baru dia yakin akan dirimu yang mencintainya"

"Melamar? Bagaimana caranya?"

Kami terdiam. Sama-sama sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melamarnya di saat makan malam nanti?"

"Nanti malam hyung? Tapi,aku... aku belum ada persiapan apapun" ucapku panik. Bagaimana tidak panik. Aku diharuskan melamar anak gadis orang di malam ini juga tanpa persiapan apapun. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa jam.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membantumu" aku melihat cengiran youngwoon hyung yang sangat lebar.

Ide apa yang melintas di benak youngwoon hyung? Kuharap bukan ide gila.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 6 datang ~~~

.

Makasih udah mau membaca dan ngreview :D

.

Makasih ~ anin arlunerz - evil kyu - meotmeot - ChoiChahyun - vira - lea - wonnie - ratnasparkyu - Shin jira - dazzledaisy - MoonGyuWoon - miszshanty05 - everadit - Kayla WonKyu - Augesteca - Wonkyudee - shin min young - AniesLoveWonkyu - riikha-chan - yoshiKyu - Allyna Kyuzumaki - ermagyu - WonKyuPet ~

.

Maaf kalau ada yang belum aku sebut namanya atau aku menulisnya dengan salah :D


	7. Chapter 7

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah puluhan kalinya aku melihat jam tanganku dengan tidak sabaran. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30,lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang di janjikan. Aku menengokkan kepala ke kiri-kanan,siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan batang hidung namja bermarga choi itu.

Yang benar saja! Aku disuruh menunggu di depan kafe dan tak di bolehkan menunggu di dalam dan ini sudah setengah jam aku berdiri disini! Tak tahukah dia? Udara seoul malam dibulan ini sangat dingin? Dia ingin membuatku mati membeku apa disini?!

Kurapatkan mantelku untuk menghalau udara malam yang sangat menusuk kulitku. Kugosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku dan kutiup dengan udara hangat dari mulutku. Aish! Ini benar-benar sangat dingin dan membuatku menggigil.

Dari sudut mataku,aku melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi. Berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sangat mencurigakan,apalagi dia sepertinya berjalan ke arahku. Sebelum aku sempat mengerjapkan mata,tas jinjingku sudah berpindah tangan. Lalu orang itu berlari,pergi dariku.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk aku memprosesnya,hingga aku tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku pun berlari kearah orang itu pergi,mengejarnya dan berteriak-teriak dengan sangat keras "pencuri! Pencuri! Seseorang tolong tangkap pencuri itu!"

Semua orang,iya semua orang yang melihat aku mengejar pencuri tasku hanya sekedar menonton. Benar-benar hanya menonton. Tak ada satupun orang yang ikut berlari bersamaku mengejar pencuri yang berlari dengan sangat cepatnya di depanku. Aish! Apa semua orang di kota seoul ini sudah tak memiliki rasa keprimanusiaan apa? Kenapa mereka tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk membantu?!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari mengejar pencuri itu. Berlari sekuat tenagaku,tak kupedulikan paru-paruku yang sudah memanas dan nafasku yang sangat terengah-engah. Yang kufikirkan hanya satu sekarang ini,mengejar pencuri itu dan mendapatkan kembali tasku!

Pencuri itu terus dan terus berlari dengan sangat cepat mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaranku. Membuatku tak sadar,kalau diriku kini berlari mengejarnya di gang-gang sempit yang sepi yang tak ada satupun orang disana dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Yang kutahu hanya berlari mengejar pencuri itu. Aku sangat senang,saat ujung gang sempit ini adalah gang buntu dan pencuri itu berhenti.

"Mau kemana lagi kau?" Dengan idiotnya aku bertanya.

Pencuri itu berbalik menghadapku. Dari postur tubuhnya,aku bisa menebak kalau pencuri itu seorang namja. Namja yang sangat tinggi dan berbadan kekar berotot.

"Kembalikan tasku!"

Meski aku tak bisa melihat wajah pencuri itu dengan jelas,dikarenakan topi yang dia pakai menutupi sebagian wajahnya apalagi dengan penerangan yang remang-remang ini. Tapi,aku bisa melihat seulas senyum yang dia layangkan padaku? Tersenyum? Kenapa pencuri ini tersenyum padaku?

Pencuri itu membuang tasku dengan sembarangan.

"Yak! Tasku!" Pekikku dengan keras. Oh,tidak! Kenapa dia melempar tasku dengan seenaknya jidatnya?! Di dalam tasku itukan ada benda sangat berharga. Sebuah psp yang sangat kusayang. Aish! Bagaimana kalau pspku lecet? Atau kalau tidak lebih buruk dari itu! Pspku tercerai-berai dan tak bisa diidentifikasi lagi? Aku menatap marah kearah pencuri itu.

Pencuri itu melangkah,selangkah demi selangkah mendekati ku.

Yak! Mau apa apa pencuri ini mendekatiku? Dengan panik aku memandang sekelilingku yang hanya ada tembok tinggi mengelilingi gang sempit ini. Tak ada satupun orang yang tampak di mataku kecuali diriku dan pencuri itu.

Mau apa dia?

Ah!

Aku tersentak dengan pemikiranku. Jangan bilang,dia akan membunuhku disini! Bukannya di tivi sekarang marak akan kasus pembvnuhan dan mutilasi? Apalagi disini sama sekali tak ada orang yang melihat dan menjadi saksi mata pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh pencuri ini padaku. Sempurna sekali!

Pencuri itu kian mendekat. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam jaket kulit hitam yang dia pakai,seperti mengambil sesuatu di dalam jaketnya? Apa? Apa? Apa yang akan diambil dibalik jaketnya itu? Pisaukah? Atau pistol kah? Atau benda-benda lainnya yang akan dia gunakan untuk membunuhku?

Kakiku yang bergetar ketakutan,kupaksakan untuk melangkah mundur kebelakang. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku,merembes ke kaos yang kugunakan. Duk! Kurasakan punggungku menabrak dinding. Oh,tuhan! Inikah akhir dari hidupku? Akankah aku berakhir disini dengan dibunuh oleh pencuri itu?

Kupejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Dan kutahan nafasku. Menunggu ajal yang akan menjemput beberapa detik lagi. Suara langkah pencuri itu menggema di gang sempit ini. Aku bisa mendengar sangat jelas langkah berat nya mendekat.

.

Semakin mendekat.

.

Dekat.

.

Aku menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keningku berkerut. Kenapa tak terjadi apapun?

Aku membuka mataku. Yang kulihat adalah pencuri itu menjongkokkan dirinya di depanku dengan kepala yang di tundukkan ke bawah. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kenapa pencuri ini berjongkok di depanku?

Dengan gerakkan sangat cepat dan tak bisa kutangkap dengan mataku,tangan pencuri itu mengacung ke arahku.

"Kya!"

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan tubuhku bergerak untuk menjauhkan diri dari pencuri itu. Gerakkan yang percuma,karena punggungku telah menempel dengan dinding. Setidaknya aku ada pergerakkan badan untuk menjauh.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku tak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhku. Tak merasakan sakit akan tusukkan pisau di tubuhku. Atau tak merasakan tembakkan yang melobangi tubuhku oleh peluru dari pistol,bahkan aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara tarikkan pelatuk dari pistol yang kubayangkan.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dengan takut-takut.

Dan..

.

Apa yang kulihat di depanku mataku,membuat aku tercenga. Sangat-sangat mencengangkan!

.

.

Pencuri itu masih berjongkok di depanku dan posisinya yang sama,kepala yang masih menunduk kebawah.

Tapi..

.

Tangan kanannya yang teracung padaku. Tidak sedang membawa barang-barang yang akan membunuh seperti apa yang kufikirkan tadi. Tak ada yang namanya pisau atau pistol ataupun barang-barang yang akan melukai atau membunuhku.

Tapi...

.

.

.

Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terbuka. Kotak kecil itu berisi sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang sangat cantik dan begitu indah. Ada sebuah batu atau berlian yang berkilau di tengah-tengah cincin itu.

Aku menganga melihat cincin itu.

Dengan gerakkan sangat pelan,pencuri itu mengangkat wajahnya. Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku,melihat siapa sang pencuri yang aku kejar dan aku kira akan membunuh disini. Di gang sempit yang remang-remang dan tak ada satupun orang berada disini.

Dia tersenyum. Sangat lebar. Hingga kedua dimple yang menghiasi pipi kanan-kirinya tercetak sangat jelas.

.

Pencuri itu adalah choi siwon.

Dan aku masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sejak melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya di kafe itu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Kau sangat cantik saat itu. Aku tak bermaksud menghinamu sebagai pelajar high school. Mulutku saat itu bertindak lain dengan apa yang ada di fikiranku. Saat itu,aku tak dapat berfikir dengan benar. Semua tindakkanku dan semua ucapanku kebalikkan dari apa yang kufikirkan saat itu.

"Kau adalah yeoja yang pertama kali yang bisa membuat hatiku tergetar hanya dengan melihatmu. Dan,aku tak menyesal saat keesokkan harinya aku memaksamu untuk menikah denganku. Apalagi orang tuamu langsung mendapatkan restu. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan terlihat sebagai orang yang sangat jahat yang memaksamu menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku menyadarinya dan aku meminta maaf atas semua sikapku yang sangat egois ini. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau tak percaya,karena kita baru saja mengenal dalam beberapa hari. Tapi,aku tak peduli kalau ini terlalu cepat. Menurutku jatuh cinta dan mencintaimu tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untukku.

"Cho kyuhyun,maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dikala susah ataupun senang,hingga maut memisahkan kita? Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak? Dan,maukah kau mencintai seorang choi siwon yang sangat bodoh dan tak peka ini?"

.

.

Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas dengan perlahan. Air mataku menetes dan jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Airmata bahagia. Aku menghapus air mataku yang kini mengalir sangat deras,dengan punggung tangan. Kepala kuanggukkan berkali-kali.

"Aku mau. Aku mau" jawabku dengan suara yang tercekat. "Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau menjadi pendampingmu hingga maut memisahkan kita. Aku mau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak kita kelak. Dan... dan... dan aku mau mencintaimu yang bodoh dan tak peka itu,karena aku juga sangat bodoh karena mencintaimu choi siwon"

Siwon berdiri. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipiku secara bergantian dengan lembut. Menghapus air mataku yang tergenang disana. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampan dan membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. "Terima kasih"

Akupun tersenyum lebar mengikutinya.

Tangan kiriku diraih dan diangkat olehnya. Lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan cincin yang sangat cantik ke sela-sela jari manisku. Aku terkejut,saat cincin itu masuk di jemariku dan sangat pas disana. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukuran jariku? Ah,itu tak penting! Yang terpenting saat ini,aku sangat bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia. Bisa dicintai oleh seorang namja yang luar biasa sempurna dan akupun perlahan mencintainya.

Siwon mencium cincin yang kini terpasang dengan indahnya di jemariku. Lalu mencium punggung tanganku dengan bibir tipisnya yang ternyata sangat lembut. Aku bisa merasakan getaran yang menyenangkan saat bibirnya menempel di permukaan kulitku.

Wajahnya mendongak,memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat,lebih cepat seperti aku tengah berlari dengan kencang tadi. Diturunkannya tanganku. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat kearahku. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya. Kedua mataku dengan otomatis menutup.

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan bibir yang sangat lembut yang dimiliki seorang choi siwon menyapu bibirku. Bibirnya menutupi bibirku. Hanya sekedar menempel. Seakan akan siwon sedang menyalurkan perasaannya yang sangat dalam padaku.

.

"Yak! Kalian mau berciuman sampai berapa lama lagi?" Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berteriak tak jauh dari kami. Seperti suara youngwoon oppa.

Aku membuka mata,siwon sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dari biibirku. Tapi,wajahnya masih berada sangat dekat di depan wajahku. Kedua matanya memandangiku dengan lembut. Dan aku bisa melihat betapa dia mencintaiku dari tatapan mata yang dia berikan padaku.

"Youngwoon oppa?" Bisikku bertanya.

Siwon hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Hyung,kau sangat mengganggu!"

"Yak! Ayo,kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

"Kau saja yang makan duluan"

"Aish! Yak choi siwon! Kau mau berbuat mesum disini dengan kyuhyunie eoh? Nanti saja,setelah kalian syah menikah. Kau ini tak sabaran sekali sih! Kalian menikah juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi kan? Sabar dan tunggulah sebentar lagi"

Aku sampai melongo mendengar perkataan youngwoon oppa yang tanpa jeda itu. Apalagi dengan wajah siwon yang kini memerah. Entah merasa marah atau malu? Aku tak tahu.

"Hyung!"

Yah,sepertinya keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY WONKYU DAY!

.

.

.

chapter 7 datang~~~

.

Romantis kah adegan diatas tadi? Apa sangat pendek?

Hahaha,seperti chapter ini sangat pendek ya?

Maaf ya :D

.

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan mengreviewnya :D

.

Makasih ~ Wonkyudee - AniesLoveWonkyu - WonKyuPet - everadit - ermagyu - Kayla WonKyu - miszshanty05 - yoshi Kyu - rikha-chan - CLC0610 - shin min young - dazzledaisy - Kimfida61 - fiakyu - Ny cho evil - lea - vira - meotmeot - evil kyu - Cloud to Yeye - ratnasparkyu - anin arlunerz ~

.

Review kalian sangat berarti untukku :)

Maaf jika ada nama yang belum aku sebut atau nama yang aku tulis dengan salah :D


End file.
